


Shut up, Artista! (ART)

by Saki_The_Cup_Bearer



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Historical Figures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer/pseuds/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer
Summary: Illustration for Aila Darley's epic Leario perfection Неправильный апостол (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066589/chapters/22431602).Leonardo is way too vocal... "shhhhhh..."Raiting is in the eye of the beholder <3
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Shut up, Artista! (ART)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aila_Darley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aila_Darley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Неправильный апостол](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066589) by [Aila_Darley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aila_Darley/pseuds/Aila_Darley). 




End file.
